


Engaged? Since When?

by yeolstempo



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Attempt at Humor, ChanBaek - Freeform, Fluff, I'm really not funny, M/M, PLEASE END ME, really short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-22
Updated: 2017-12-22
Packaged: 2019-02-18 12:22:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13100010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yeolstempo/pseuds/yeolstempo
Summary: Person A: I’m thinking a spring wedding, or maybe fall, I dont want it to be to cold though.Person B: Babe we aren’t even engagedPerson A: sO THAT’S WHAT I FORGOT TO DO LAST NIGHTprompt from https://nothingtoseehereipromise.tumblr.com





	Engaged? Since When?

**Author's Note:**

> Hello. I got into EXO lately (like months ago lmfao) and I've been busy (by busy I mean busy doing nothing and contemplating whether I should still keep living or kms). I also got my new phone so I probably will update the VerKwan fic that I've neglected LOL. 
> 
> Also, R.I.P, Kim Jonghyun. You're in a much better place now, baby. We'll miss you.

Chanyeol wakes up with a funny feeling—he can't quite figure out what it was but he just felt funny and clammy and all the wrong things a man shouldn't even feel. He was feeling giddy, too, and he also doesn't understand why. 

 

His boyfriend cuddled him beside him on the bed, head tucked underneath Chanyeol's chin and arms wrapped around Chanyeol's waist. Chanyeol smiles, running his hands over his boyfriend's hair. “Wake up, sleepy head.” 

Chanyeol didn't want to wake Baekhyun up—he looked really peaceful and relaxed—but they had so many things to do and Chanyeol didn't want to do the stuff by the last minute because he hated getting pressured, so he had no choice but to disturb his boyfriend's peaceful slumber. 

Baekhyun stirs—but he doesn't end up waking up fully. “Baek, wake up, baby. We have to get stuff done, come on, I'll make us some breakfast.” 

His boyfriend mumbles barely audible words under his breath and Chanyeol couldn't help but chuckle. “Baek, we don't even have 5 more minutes. Get up.” Baekhyun grumbles but complies nonetheless.

“I hate it when you do this.” Baekhyun pouts, unwrapping his arms around his boyfriend and wipes any trace of sleep in his face.

Chanyeol leans in and pecks Baekhyun's plump lips. Baekhyun whines. 

“Can't we just stay in bed today, please?” Baekhyun uses his puppy eyes for Chanyeol and who can say no to that face? Certainly not the giant between the two. 

“Ugh, fine,” Chanyeol stretches his arms above him, shuts his mouth for a minute and speaks up again, “We could start planning for our wedding?”

Baekhyun gives him a confused and funny look, but lets his boyfriend continue anyway. 

“I’m thinking a spring wedding, or maybe fall, I dont want it to be to cold though.” Chanyeol places his index finger on his chin as if he was in a deep thought. Baekhyun, being the ever confused puppy that he was, speaks up for the first time since Chanyeol woke him up.

“Babe we aren’t even engaged.” 

“Are you sure...? ‘Cause I'm pretty sure I gave you the ring already 10 hours ago...” And when Chanyeol puts his hand inside the pocket of his jeans (since neither of them bothered to change into their sleeping clothes last night due to the exhaustion), there was the box that contained the ring Baekhyun had always wanted.

Oh.

“SO THAT’S WHAT I FORGOT TO DO LAST NIGHT.” Chanyeol panics, whining and thrashing around the bed whilst Baekhyun stares at him with pure fond and amusement in his eyes. Baekhyun laughs, placing his hand on top of Chanyeol's chest, leaning up to peck Chanyeol's lips. 

“I love you so much, you know that, right?” Baekhyun says, smile lingering on his lips. Chanyeol puckers his lips, silently asking for a kiss and Baekhyun complies while laughing. “It wouldn't really matter to me if you proposed here. Anywhere else with you is a fulfilling moment enough for me.” 

Chanyeol smiles, pecking Baekhyun's lips once again. “You're such a sap, God, I love you.”

**Author's Note:**

> That's it! I got tired typing hdkdkjsk but hopefully you liked it! I'm a slut for ChanBaek aaaaaaaaa ; ;


End file.
